Bloody Mary, hold the Mary
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ashley and Fangula are invited to one of Dawn's house parties! But things may go awry when a certain someone has one too many...


**Hello friends! Kicking off the new year with this short story! Enjoy and Happy New Year 2014!**

* * *

"So, why are we here again?" Fangula asked as he and Ashley came to a two story house. Lights flashing in every window, music blasting through the walls, yells, cheers, and even a few loud bangs were heard by the couple.

"To have a good time!" Ashley said as they came to the door. "You haven't lived 'til you've come to one of Dawn's parties!

The vampire stared at the house. "What's wrong with having a party at Hillhurst?"

"Three little words my friend, No. Buzz killing. Roommates."

Fangula frowned. "That's four words."

"Come on Count," Ashley gave her boyfriend a peck on the cheek. "You need to relax, loosen up around humans...just not too much, okay?"

"Okay..." Fangula sighed.

"Alright, and in we go!" Ashley opened the door, once they stepped inside, Fangula's eyes were wide as hubcaps. It was like they stepped into the Night Light, only it was all compact into someone's house! Crowds of people sipping drinks and dancing everywhere! Ashley spotted Dawn coming her way with a glass of something in her hand.

"Ashley! Biff! You made it!" Dawn greeted, hugging the witch. "Welcome to the party!"

"No prob, Dawn. Hillary's here, right?"

Dawn nodded. "Yep, she'll be your DD for the evening."

"DD?" Fangula questioned.

"Designated driver. In case we get a little tipsy tonight." Ashley answered with a wink, wrapping her arm around his shoulders in a hug. "So let's play nice!"

The two girls giggled while Fangula rolled his eyes and backed out of the embrace.

"Let's dance!" someone shouted.

Everyone got down tonight as the party hit off to a great start. Fangula and Ashley were jamming out together with their monster moves while the crowd cheered them on.

Once they were out of breath, the couple slumped on the nearest sofa. Ashley started fanning herself. "I'm gonna get a drink. Fang, you want anything?"

He turned the other way. "No thanks."

"You sure? You want to try a sally? It's really good!"

"I said no thanks." he replied rather sternly. "I'm not thirsty."

"Fine, be that way." She got up and went to get her drink.

Fangula licked his lips, he was actually very thirsty. And a vampire's thirst is the worst kind. He looked around and saw all the gorgeous women with their friends laughing and chatting...and their veins throbbing.

Shaking his head, Fangula got up to get some fresh air. As soon as he stepped out, he took a nice, deep breath. But he was still thirsty and there was no way he was having any alcohol or even soda, it was too sweet for him. He felt his fangs starting to tingle, he decided maybe he'll have a proper bite to eat at the snack table.

But his sharp hearing caught something, interrupting his thoughts. He turned his head to the right and listened.

"That Ashley's freakin' hot."

"I heard she already has a man though."

"Screw that, I can show her some real fun. Hehehe..."

Fangula's eyes flashed red as he marched over around the house and saw two teenage boys sitting next to a beer keg holding brown bottles. To the vamp's luck, no one else was in sight. He walked over to them menacingly.

One of the boys looked at Fangula and laughed. "Hey look Tom, it's Ashley's man."

Tom looked at Fangula for a moment, and snorted. "You gotta be kidding. What's with the hair? Was your mom a porcupine?" The boys laughed, but the vampire narrowed his eyes.

Tom got up to get a closer look at the glaring boyfriend. He flicked his forehead. "What's wrong, Freakshow? You gonna cry? Hey Brad, I think he's gonna cry!"

"I bet Ashley's only dating you because she feels sorry for you!" Brad jeered. The boys pointed their bottles at Fangula and laughed.

That's when Fangula grabbed the punks by their throats, opened his mouth and...

Back inside, Ashley wormed her way through the crowd to find Fangula. "Hey guys, have you seen Fa- I mean, Biff?" Ashley shouted over the music.

"Last time I saw him, he was outside." Hillary shouted back.

Ashley headed outside the back way for Fangula, when she did, Ashley stood in complete and utter shock. Fangula was wobbling next to two lifeless looking bodies on the ground.

"Fang! What did you do?!" Ashley demanded.

Fangula turned to Ashley and smiled wide, his fangs stained pink. "Ashley! Darling dearie dearest! How are we doin' tonight?!" he blubbered, almost loosing balance and laughing.

Ashley stared. "What happened to you?"

But the count just went up and bit into Ashley's neck. After a good slurp, he pulled away. "Let's tear it up, suga!" he belted like a diva before he ran, or rather stumbled, back into the house.

Ashley checked her neck, it was just a regular bite like Fangula did when he wanted some blood. She went over to the unconscious boys and checked their necks, but their wounds were a bit bigger and redder than Ashley's. Aside from that, they were still alive. Fangula must have drank a bit more out of them, but what made him act like he was drunk or something?

_'Drunk?...' _Ashley thought. "Oh crap!"

Ashley bolted back to the house and gasped in horror. She felt like she was gonna faint. She saw a few more blacked out bodies sprawled across the floor and furniture with neck wounds as well, but no one really seemed to notice. They were too busy watching Fangula dancing on a table singing and dancing completely off-key and making a complete idiot out of himself for the crowd's amusement.

Ashley snapped out of her shock when the vampire did a stage dive, throwing himself off the table. The crowd parted like the Red Sea and Fangula fell face first into the floor. Everyone just laughed and laughed and laughed.

Ashley knelt beside him, worried. "Are you okay?!"

Fangula shot right back up, smiling. "Yeah, baby!" he howled.

The crowd cheered while Ashley stared. "Come on, we're going home." Ashley picked him up around the waist and chest and proceeded out the house.

"Ashley, I wanna stay!" Fangula whined and tried to get out of her grasp. "I'm still thirsty! My mother was a saint! I can take anyone in this place! Come on!"

"Fang, you are drunk, and we are leaving!" Ashley stated. Once they were outside, Fangula slipped out of Ashley's arms and ran back to the house, but the alcohol kept getting in the way and he ran in the wrong direction and tripped, landing his face on the sidewalk.

Ashley sprinted up to him and pinned him down, glaring at him. She looked around to see if anyone was looking, with no one around, Ashley snapped her fingers and the two disappeared in a cloud of sparkles and reappeared back at Hillhurst in Fangula's bedroom.

Fangula slumped over, but Ashley caught him in time. He groaned in agony, holding his head in his hand. "Ashley, what's wrong with me?" he asked like he was in pain.

"You drank all those people's blood and the alcohol in their systems made you drunk." she explained. "Just get some rest and you'll be fine in the morning."

She helped the vampire into his coffin, but he moaned again, louder this time. "Ashley...I'm sorry"

The witch blinked surprised. "About what?"

Fangula started to sniffle. "For ruining our date." Then he started to sob. "I wanted us to be have fun, but it wasn't!" Then the alcohol took over and the vampire started wailing like a baby.

Ashley stiffened, this wasn't a date, it was just a night out. Or was it? Maybe it was just the alcohol talking for him again. "Fang, calm down! You just didn't know what you were doing!"

"You know what Ashley?" Fangula slurred. "You're my only love, you're my only love in this whole wide world!" He glomped her in a big hug and sobbed. Ashley patted him on the back.

"It's okay, I love you too." Then she got an idea. "Lay down."

The vampire did as told and laid back down in his coffin. She began gently stroking his head, running her fingers through his hair. Fangula was surprised that this was actually calming him down. He slowly closed his eyes and sighed gratefully as Ashley continued to stroke him until he was sound asleep.

With her boyfriend resting in peace, Ashley leaned in and kissed him on the lips, she had to hold back a laugh when she smelled the alcohol on his breath. Ashley slowly and quietly closed the lid on the coffin and Ashley decided to head to bed as well.

It may have not been the perfect date, or night out. But somehow, Ashley enjoyed every minute of it, maybe because she spent it with Fangula, that was pretty much the point of dating. But Fangula won't be happy when he wakes up tomorrow with a splitting headache.


End file.
